


joyfulthought, sally face one shot(s?)

by facelezzz (hadephobia)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Larry is a softy, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Perhaps..., Sal is stubborn, Soft Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/facelezzz





	joyfulthought, sally face one shot(s?)

“Maybe you should check your ego for once. Try it out for a change, god damn.” Sal fumed. Neither Sal nor Larry could even remember why they began fighting in the first place, Sal’s words were bubbling with rage and venom.  
“My ego-- what about your ego, mister ‘I can do no wrong’. You’re acting like a five-year-old!” Larry argued back.  
“You know what Larry? Go fuck yourself.” Sal stuck a balled up fist at Larry and flipped him off before storming out of Larry’s apartment, leaving him alone to be angry by himself.

Larry placed his middle and pointer fingers on the bridge of his nose, pinching the skin. Sal was angry at Larry again for not wanting to go to college, especially after how hard Lisa had worked to get him tutors, and paid for his summer classes after he flunked. Larry didn’t want to be a failure, that wasn’t his intention of not going to college, he already had something going for him, a career in art, a minimum wage job that got him enough money to support himself. And as much as he absolutely hated bickering with Sal, he wished Sal could be supportive.

“I never told him he was gonna be a failure for going to college, did I? I don’t deserve this shit” Larry mumbled angrily, flopping onto his sofa-bed. “I’m doing just fine the way I am, and I know damn well Sal can’t appreciate that.” he fumed some more. He angrily tossed his jeans into a pile of clothes on the floor and pulled some old sweat pants on. He flipped the lamp on the floor off and climbed under the covers.  
“I ain’t even gonna be able to sleep thanks to him.”

* * *

 

It was two in the morning, Larry was sleeping uncomfortably being plagued by thoughts of Sal breaking up with him for being a ‘quote-unquote’ “failure”. His sleep was interrupted by the loud ringing of his cell phone.  
“For fuck's sake,” Larry groaned, sleep still in his voice. He picked up, annoyed to see Sal’s name on the caller ID. “What? I was fucking sleeping.” Larry sneered.  
“Can you come pick me up...” Larry furrowed his eyebrows at the question. “I’m at the bar, please, Larry.” Sal murmured. Larry hung up. ‘Goddammit,’ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

Sal is not the type to drink. He will rarely have a sip or two from someone else’s drink, he has been drunk maybe once in his life. Due to his father drinking habits, the fact that alcoholism runs in his family has been enough to keep him away for the most part. So it was a surprise to see Sal sitting on the curb, head down, and a puddle of vomit just inches away in front of him.  
“Oh god, Sal what did you do.” Larry shook his head and stopped in front of Sal in his crappy BMW 2500 sedan, Sal got up, legs wobbly, and stumbled into the shit box of a car.  
“I don’t want to talk about this” he muttered. He rested his head against the car window and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep but also being exhausted- and drunk, eventually dozing off.

  
Larry turned the stereo to Sal’s favorite alt-rock station, letting it play softly in the background while he lit a cigarette, he was also tired, still not completely awake or out of his shock from seeing a drunk Sal. His hair was falling down from a messy bun, and he was still wearing his sweat pants covered in holes. He worried about Sal silently throughout the car ride, finishing two cigarettes in the midst of his stress. When he pulled into the apartments he shook Sal’s shoulder to wake him, his eyebrows furrowed and his face formed into a frown.

“Larry, I need help getting out,” Sal says in a hushed tone. Larry pulls the keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car, stumbling a little when he realized he’s not wearing shoes.  
“Come on Fisher-pants, I’ll carry you.” Larry held his arms out for Sal to hop into. Sal clumsily got into Larry’s arms, resting his head on Larry’s bicep. Larry hauled Sal to the building, down to the elevator, readjusting Sal’s position once they were in the elevator. The elevator trip down to the basement took four minutes, thanks to the janky thing being old as balls, and the only thing that Lisa couldn’t actually fix in the entire building.

Larry snuck into the apartment as not to wake Lisa up. Sal had-- to Larry’s dismay-- fallen asleep in his arms when he gets back to his room he gently placed the sleeping Sal down on his sofa-bed, he set a pair of pajamas he had left there in the past next to him just in case he woke up uncomfortable in his jeans. As soon as Larry was sure Sal would be comfortable, and not vomit and choke himself to death in his sleep, he pulled out his old sleeping bag and a blanket and laid back down on the carpeted floor. The clock read “3:37 am” Larry furrowed his eyebrows, watching the rise and fall of Sal’s chest. God he loved him, he got so upset sometimes but it didn’t matter, Sal was the love of his life and he wouldn’t give him up for anything.

* * *

 

The clock read “5:21 am” Sal was awake, still feeling the effects of the four 10% beers he drank just hours previously. He felt around to find a pair of his pajama pants, folded neatly beside him. He smiled to himself at the thoughtful gesture made by Larry. He switched his pants, not even realizing he was alone in the bed. He frowned when he saw Larry asleep on the ground, only halfway in his sleeping bag.  
“Hey Larbear, wake up.” Sal whisper-yelled in an attempt to wake Larry up, surprised when it actually worked. Larry sat up, hair wild, most had fallen out of the bun.   
“Hmm, whatsit now?” Sal patted the spot next to himself,  
“Had a bad nightmare, come up here and hold me.” okay that was a lie, but Sal was okay with lying about that if it meant Larry was actually going to sleep comfortably on his bed. Larry huffed and got up from his sleeping bag, he slid into the covers with Sal, pressing his nose against the back of Sal’s neck, giving it soft kisses before Sal turned to face him. He placed a shaking hand on the side of Larry’s face and gave him a kiss, it was gentle and lasted a few seconds, just a small thank you for saving him from the street earlier. Larry burrowed his head into Sal’s chest, soft cotton shirt material soft against his skin. He inhaled through his nose, smelling Sal, who smelled of coffee cake scented body wash and clean linen clothing detergent, with a hint of stale cigarette smell. Sal ran his fingers through Larry’s Hair. He pulled out the scrunchie used to keep his hair up and tossed it to the side.

This was it. A soft end to a shitty night, Sal didn’t exactly know how to explain why or what his thought process was- or how he would explain the vomit next to him, was not his. But now it was fine. No big deal that Sal got drunk on his own, they had made up, non-verbally. He was happy in this moment. Hoping it would last forever. He petted Larry’s hair, and rubbed circles into his back before he drifted into a soft sleep.  
  


* * *

 


End file.
